Naruvan Wastes
Just past the Alkair Expanse are the Naruvan Wastes, taking up a significant majority of the subcontinent's landmass. As the name implies, the Wastes are just that- wasteland. Were it not for the dozen or so large rivers coming from the Lennus and their countless tributaries and connected creeks, the Wastes wouldn't be habitable at all. Endless stretches of harsh deserts, broken up only by patches of rocky badlands, and the crumbling relics of lost ages. At one point, the Wastes weren't such a terrible place to live- the Federation built a significant number of rest stops and recreational facilities and parks for people to enjoy, as well as many sturdy roads to travel upon, reaching from Telo-Haljr all the way to the Dalko jungles. Even if travelers ran offroad and became lost, they stood a very good chance of being picked up by one of the numerous Thri-Kreen tribal communities who would, when time and resources permitted it, assist the wayward back to the roads. Those days are sadly long since over. While many of the roads remain intact, most of those once hospitable and secure facilities have either been swallowed up by the wastelands or become havens for bandits and monsters. The Reclamators faction within Paradise City has yet to successfully reclaim or rebuild anything other than the roads, providing the easiest routes across the Wastes, even though keeping these roads permanently secure is more or less impossible. The only reliable rest stops are those found near bridges over the rivers and Enforcer outposts, which are often hundreds of miles apart. The Thri-Kreen communities no longer rule the sands, which are infested with all sorts of hostile creatures and groups which happily prey on lost travelers as much as they do each other. The handful of quarries and mines and other resource gathering sites which once held motherlodes have gone dry and been abandoned, providing easy havens for various creatures and people, many of whom have further carved out and dug them out to be vast subterranean networks which pose all manner of dangers. On top of this there are at least two hundred known ghost towns of varying sizes, attempted settlements near spots supposedly rich in useful materials or reservoirs of water and high quality dirt below the sands which could allow for terraforming. None of these settlements are known to have panned out, all were eventually either abandoned or their residents annihilated by monsters and raiders. Despite the dangers, people continue to wander into the wastes to try and eke out a living. The Thri-Kreen still hold a significant presence in the southeastern wastes, and though they are less affable and more isolationist than in centuries past, they are knowledgeable hunters and survivors. A tribe of Centauri is known to have taken up resident in the northeastern Wastes, following great herds of dire beasts as nomads, occasionally assisting and trading with more sedentery civilizations along their migration routes. Settlers often try to build towns in seemingly random places, either hoping to strike it rich or slowly introduce ecological changes. Mobile mining caravans trundle across the sands in great solar-powered crawlers, always searching for new spots to salvage or dig for resources. Tribal raiders and gangs of outlaws stalk the lands in search of victims. And archaeological minds and Freelancers often comb the deserts in search of interesting things, such as the skeletal remains of giant magical beasts, ruined stratums that once belonged to the Earth Federation military, or ruins of pre-Human civilizations, in the hopes of studying and plundering them. For all its desolation, the Wastes make great promises to the clever, the lucky, and the persistent. Points of Interest: Glowton Republic Kresslasshik Dustwalker Tribe Stonedragon Keep Valle del Sol Rottentooth Canyon The Greysands Stal'Falien Desert Raider Clans Naruve Back to Main Page